Essential Oils
by BoOkWoRm1807
Summary: A story for Darkest Powers Role Playing Writing Contest. Couple is Tori and Sheen. Rated M. Tori X OC - Tori had a rough day at work, and Sheen comes up with a way to loosen her up.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I am really sorry for not uploading my other stories lately (if you read them), but I will work on them! Now this is an entry for a Writing Contest for a Darkest Power Role Play that I'm part of. It's really fun, so come join! PM me if you are interested.**

**Okay, so this is another M rated story. So bear with me. The story is about Tori and Sheen. Sheen belongs to Raksha Souza, and I thank her for letting me use him. Thank you! So now, onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

With a giant sigh I collapsed onto the bed, collecting the pillow in my arms. Working at the restaurant really took a lot out of me. The customers wanted more of everything. It really surprised me how much those people can eat. I swear, I will never eat clam chowder again.

"Tori?" I heard Sheen call out, and then the bedroom door shut.

"Hey babe." I replied, my eyes still closed.

"Rough day?" he asked. I could only nod. I felt his weight bring down the bed as he climbed up next to me. He kissed my shoulder, and rubbed my back.

"Mmm." I let out, loving the way he relaxed my muscles.

"Would you like me to massage your back again?" he asked. I smiled at the suggestion.

"Oh, God that would be perfect." I said. I heard him chuckle and he got off the bed to grab the oil.

"Take your shirt off for me." He said, and I did, and I only unclasped my bra, and laid back onto my stomach. I rested my head on the pillow, and looked over at him. He was rubbing his hands together, and climbed back onto the bed.

Once his hands touched my back, I let out moan. The guy was really good with his hands. If you know what I mean. He began to massage, pressing down in all the right places. His thumbs ran down in a straight line, on either side of my spine. I let out another moan, loving the feeling.

He continued to rub me down, from my shoulders, to my neck, the base of my back. As he continued I found myself being a little turned on. At first I thought it was just the way Sheen's hands glided around my back, but then I recognized the smell of the oil.

"You used the Essential Oil didn't you." I said. He only chuckled in reply. I sighed. "You horn dog." But he knew I was teasing.

"I can see that you're feeling better." He replied. I laughed, and he continued with the massage.

After a while, I felt his lips gently brushing over my neck. My eyes slowly opened up again, and I felt him planting little kisses along my neck and shoulders.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Sheen?" I asked.

"Is it working?" he asked. I smirked at his reply.

"Maybe."

"Then, maybe." He answered making me laugh.

His hands wrapped around my waist, and he pulled my bra out from underneath me.

"Sheen." I giggled, but then he flipped me over, and smashed his lips against mine.

My hand instantly went behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands worked me up, teasing me and playing with my breasts. He kissed down my neck to my chest, working fast. The Essential Oil already had me rolling in ecstasy, and his teasing tongue just drove me crazy. I moaned out his name, his hands now working at the button of jeans.

"Sh-Sheen." I stuttered. He only chuckled, and began to slip my jeans off.

He kissed me again, and I melted under him. He had always been able to do this to me, but I had to take some control. I was not the person to let someone take full control over me. But then again, it was Sheen, the only person who was able to take my control away. I pulled off his shirt, and unbuckled his belt.

I pushed him back so that he would look at me. I smirked up at him, and snapped his belt, the hard slap of leather echoing through the room. He looked at me interested, but probably wasn't thinking the same thing. There was no way in this world, would I let a guy hit me, even if it were kinky.

"Tie me up." I said. He smiled, seeming to like this idea better.

He picked me up and sat me up against the head bored, and then tied my hands together on one of the bed posts. He pushed my hair out of my face, and kissed me hungrily. His hands trailed down my body down to my thighs. He pulled back, giving me his sexy smirk.

He continued to assault my body, kissing, licking, and sucking everywhere possible. I had rolled over in ecstasy multiple times. He found it amusing though. I was way passed moaning, and I was nearly shouting his name.

After the teasing, and toying, he finally let himself have me. He prepared to enter me, and I was breathing so hard, that I didn't notice how quick he had done it. The next thing I knew was he was pumping in and out, causing me to breath even harder. He reached over me, and my arms fell to my side. I heard the thud of his belt as he tossed it to the ground.

"You've been so good, I thought I'd grant you a little freedom." He said.

My arms immediately went around him, and I clawed at his back, grazing my nails down his torso as well. He let out moans as I did so, pumping harder, and faster. My sex was throbbing at this time, and I was near release. Sheen lifted my leg higher, going in deeper.

"Sheen!" I panted.

"Tori," He whispered in response.

My back arched, and my toes curled as I hit another climax, and I let out a strained cry as I came. Sheen kept rocking back and forth until he came as well.

He lied by me when it was over with. We both stared up at the ceiling, catching our breaths, our bodies slick with a light layer of sweat.

"So, did the back rub help you any?" he asked. I looked at him, just as he looked at me. I burst out in laughter, and he smiled and laughed along. He folded me into his arms, and I covered us with the blanket we had knocked off the bed.

"I love you." I said. I smiled and closed my eyes, loosing myself in him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Awe! Well, hope you enjoyed it! That's all for now! Until next time! ^_^**


End file.
